


Words, Words, Words

by overlymetaromantic



Category: Free!
Genre: Gen, Rin needs to stop being so mean to his old friends, let's just say this takes place before all the reconciliation stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-06
Updated: 2014-02-06
Packaged: 2018-01-11 10:24:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1171934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overlymetaromantic/pseuds/overlymetaromantic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Rin decides the best way to deal with his frustration is to be snarky and mean. In English.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Words, Words, Words

**Author's Note:**

> Another de-anon from the kink meme, originally [here](http://iwatobiswimclub.dreamwidth.org/893.html?thread=104317#cmt104317)! I wrote this ages ago, way before I made an account here, which is why it reads like it's set after like episode four or something. Anyway, hope you still enjoy!

After the first joint practice went oh so well, Mikoshiba apparently decides it’d be a good idea to make it a weekly thing, and while Rin had been able to get away with skipping the first time, now that it’s part of their general training he knows he’ll no longer have any such luck. It doesn’t help he’s pretty damn certain it has less to do with the team and more that the captain has the hots for his sister, but he can’t go against captain’s orders, so he sucks it up and trains like he always does. This doesn’t mean constantly seeing his old acquaintances-determined-to-become-friends-again does anything but sour his mood, though.

“ _You have such a boner for water, it’s disgusting_ ,” he growls at Haru one day, as Rin lines up to dive in just as Haru is pulling himself out. He doesn’t quite know why he said it in English, but it feels oddly satisfying; English is a rougher language than Japanese, the cursing more obvious, and it was something Rin picked up quite a bit of when he was in Australia. Haru looks over with a blank look on his face, but a slight quirk in his eyebrow reveals his bemusement, and Rin realizes he didn’t understand what he said. Rin breaks out into a sharp grin.

“ _You probably jack off to it, don’t you, it’d make sense for a freak like you_ ,” he goes on, taking great pleasure in how Haru’s annoyance is becoming more and more pronounced. “ _Don’t like tits at all, a glass of water’s all you need to get off. You’re like a slut for water. A water whore_!” he says, barking out a laugh at his own words, and that more than anything seems to make Haru surprised. Rin can see Haru start to open his mouth to respond, but he snaps his goggles on and dives into the water before he can hear whether it has to do with his English or his laugh, leaving Haru behind to wallow in his own confusion.

***

Of the Iwatobi group, Makoto is probably the least enthusiastic about actually swimming; sure, he has his reasons for it, but seeing him crouch at the edge of the pool, unwilling to get unless absolutely necessary, is still enough to piss Rin off. If he’s so scared of swimming, then why bother be on a swim team?

It’s probably because of Haru. Rin’s pretty sure Makoto would chop off his own dick if it was for Haru. Makoto’s always been weird about Haru like that.

“ _You’re such a pussy about water, just fucking jump in_ ,” he snaps as he walks by. “ _You’re never going to get laid with your cock all shriveled up like that_.”

Makoto gives a small start and looks over to Rin, who glares fiercely in turn, but it entirely fails to achieve the desired affect when Makoto just breaks out into an easy smile, eyes crinkling at the corners and body relaxed. Rin really doesn’t like how unintimidated Makoto is around him, despite his best efforts, and scowls further.

“Rin!” Makoto says with a disturbing amount of warmth, although he thankfully doesn’t move from where he’s still crouched at the pool’s edge. “Did you say something? I thought I heard you, but didn’t quite get what you said, sorry."

Even his apology sounds sincere, despite the fact that there’s literally nothing he should be apologizing for, and it does nothing but make Rin’s anger grow. So rather than reply, Rin decides it’s not worth resisting the urge to kick Makoto into the water, and promptly does so. The resulting yelp of fear and ensuing splash are the most satisfying things he’s heard all week.

***

Rin pulls himself out of the pool and grabs a towel from Nitori to dry off his hair, ignoring the boy’s babblings of how great a job he did in favor of striding over to where his sister is observing Iwatobi swim club attempt to do timed runs.

“ _It’s embarrassing how stupid they are, can’t even hold practice right_ ,” he says out loud as he watches Haru complete a lap, and promptly turn around to kick off again before Makoto can even call out his time. They may not understand his insults, but his exaggerated eye-roll certainly gives away his exasperation, and Gou glances over and frowns at him for it.

“ _You’re fucking stupid to be managing these losers_ ,” he says rather than acknowledge her disapproval, and Gou furrows her brow as she tries to translate what her brother just said.

“Onii-chan?” she asks, and Rin is hit with an unwelcome pang of pity, because he knows she’s been trying to reconnect with him for the longest time, and he hasn’t exactly made it easy for her. He’s fairly certain he hasn’t bothered talking to her in three weeks, and this may be the first time he actually initiated it, so he lets out a sigh and leans forward to repeat himself for her sake.

“ _Stoooo-pid_ ,” he drawls, and even if she doesn’t understand the word, she certainly recognizes the tone, and she promptly flairs up.

“Onii-chan, are you saying mean things again? Onii-chan!” she practically shrieks at Rin’s back as he walks past her, but he ignores her in favor of setting up to dive in, prepared to race against Haru when he comes around for his third lap.

***

It’s as he’s preparing to push off the wall that he notices Iwatobi’s newest member stretching on the deck of the pool--the guy with the glasses, who couldn’t swim. If there was anyone more unsuited to be on a swim team, it’s that guy, even more so than Makoto and his stupid fear of water. Rin can’t recall his name, but he also really doesn’t care. How Haru keeps finding the dumbest people to swim with, he’ll never know.

He does, however, swim as fast as he can towards glasses-kid, and he’s pleased he manages to make him flinch when he bursts out of the water directly in front of him and bares his teeth. The kid looks at him, half-scared, half-confused, before he covers his face with his hand to adjust his glasses and goes back to stretching, his legs spread wide as he bends himself between them. Rin swims up to the edge and partially pulls himself up out of the pool.

“ _You do realize you look like you’re trying to suck yourself off_ ,” he offers casually, and the kid snaps his head back to stare at Rin, looking even more uncertain than before. He then twists around to look behind him, and when he finds no one else Rin could possibly be talking to, clears his throat and sits up a little.

“Er,” he says, reaching a hand to adjust his glasses again, and Rin briefly wonders what inspired the kid to do it in what looks like the single most impractical way possible. He decides to comment on that too.

“ _You also look like a massive dork when you do that, you know_.”

Glasses-kid just blinks him. “I’m sorry, I didn’t catch that, would you care to repeat--”

“No.”

***

Haru’s not swimming at the moment, so there’s no one worth watching in the pool, so Rin lets his attention be drawn to where Nagisa is tussling with glasses-kid; apparently, he’s gotten his mind set on trying out the kid’s goggles, and when Nagisa decides he wants something, it is damn near impossible to get him to give up. Rin remembers that tracing back to when they were kids, and can’t quite keep back a chuckle at how fruitless glasses-kid’s struggles against Nagisa are.

“Rei-chan, let me seeee,” Nagisa whines, practically mounting the poor kid’s leg, bouncing up and down as glasses-kid continues to hold his goggles out of reach. Rin swears he sees Nagisa scrape his teeth against glasses-kid’s jaw at some point, because the kid’s face suddenly turns bright red and his arm falters just enough that Nagisa is able to grab his wrist and twist his fingers at the goggles in his hand.

“ _God, could you be any more gay_ ,” he mumbles into the rim of his water bottle, and he sees Nagisa turn towards him with a bright smile on his face, apparently successful in his venture to obtain prescription goggles.

“ _Like you’re one to talk, Rin-chan_!” he says lightly, and Rin promptly chokes halfway through a swallow.


End file.
